raid_boss_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Titles
Titles are prefixes that recolor your name and show off certain achievements you'd made. Most titles are earned by reaching level 10 in a certain class, but many others have specific conditions, as described below. Non-class titles Tips * Lucky: ''Just play as Knight. * ''Dust: Dying to the Goblin King's red aura will do the trick. * Fool: When the boss is below 100 hp or does its dying animation, Press Esc, R, then Enter (It simply resets your character) * Undead: ''Use a revive. You can earn these by winning minigames or buy them. * ''Untimely: ''Reset as soon as the round starts. * ''Soloist: ''1st Step: Use either Wizard, Archer or Adventurer. 2nd Step: Vote for Goblin King. 3rd Step: Hide in a corner and wait for everyone to die. 4th Step: Kill the boss. * ''Immortal: ''Get 100% protection somehow such as lots of paladins or use defender's 2 against Goblin King's reflect. * ''Generous: ''Create an alternate account to donate to. Then just donate back to yourself. Alternatively, just donate to someone else. * ''AFK: ''Go do something else like watching a 15 minute YT video and you'll get executed by the Reaper. * ''Speedy: '''''As Reaper with two Paladins, use your first skill inside their speed-increasing field. '' * ''Class Titles: Reach level 10 in the class you'd like (you're gonna want lots of bath bombs!) * ''Rich: ''Keep on playing the game. Don't die * ''Volcanic: ''Get a bunch of classes that can debuff Blazecaller like Necromancer or Brute. * ''Harmony: ''Get Colden and Dinesh to as low as possible and around the same health as each other. Get a class with huge AoE like Necromancer and have them stand inside of it or have a GA buff you and use a DPS class. * '''''Fearless: Same as legendary or spend 760 BB to skip to round 50 * Legendary: ''just necro rush ez * ''Craftsman: ''Make a build submission (skin or map) on the BBB discord and get it accepted, though skin submission is close so just make a map for "Sector Sprint" * ''Colorful: ''Beg people to donate * ''Starstruck: ''His attacks will almost always land next to you or on to you so just get a tanky class and jump. You'll most likely get this without even trying. * ''Reincarnated: ''The fastest way of getting this is to buy 100 revives. Either that or continue playing the game. Reset after every mini-game so the bosses don't get harder * ''Lonely: ''Have no friends or use a Private Server * ''Flawless: ''Sit in the corner of the map * ''Donator: ''CLICK HERE SUPPORT DEVS * ''Maxed: Keep playing the game * Frostfire: Buy a round 50 skip and attempt to select Blazecaller and Glacies Anima * Explosive: Have 3-4 Guardian Angels use all their buffs on you * Frost Crusher: Get a buffed archer to shoot a fully charged 3 at the boss * ''Trickster: ''See you next year lol Trivia * When titles were originally added only the class titles existed * You will most likely unlock AFK, Fool, and Dust without even looking after it. Category:Features